Sheltered You From The Raging Storm
by emmalads2
Summary: inspired by Ed Sheeran's Lego House. Not really a song fic…I don't think. Anyway Dick starts to fret over how easily things can be broken.


Sheltered You From The Raging Storm

**Title:**_Sheltered you from the Storm_

**Author:**_Emma Smith_

**Rating:**_T_

**Summary:**_ inspired by Ed Sheeran's Lego House. Not really a song fic…I don't think._

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Young Justice or Ed Sheeran…unfortunately :(_

**Wally: **_Not really into that kind of music…it works though. Great song!_

**Dick: **_True, it seems to be the exception. _

**Me: **_Glad you like it! I'll be playing with it a bit._

**I Think I love You Better Now**

**(Dick's POV)**

Eighteen year olds like to play with Lego too you know, oh well I like it. The boy wonder loves Lego, yep go ahead and laugh. Nearly everyone else has, Wally of course being the exception. Speaking of the red haired teen, I looked up to meet those forest green eyes that sent shivers to my spine, the speedster showing me more than I could ever hope.

_**Flash! Bang!**_

I jumped at the lightening cackling outside, this thunderstorm had been our worst in many months and I didn't like it. Not one bit. Wally laughed pulling my small frame to his own in a bone crushing hug, it made me feel better. Not that I would ever admit it to him. I looked back to the Lego, picking up what I'd just built. It was a small red house, with no roof. I just looked at it for a moment thinking of how it was so easy to build and yet…it'd be easier to break, much like relationships. I looked up at Wally who still had a tight hold on me and smiled, thinking how I had told him this once and smiled at his answer.

"_Don't you think it'd strange Wally?" I asked a bit curiously, raising an eyebrow at the multi-coloured building in my hand._

"_What's strange Dick?" He asked with equal curiosity, moving to sit in front of me, waiting for my reply._

"_How quick I made it…I could break it so much quicker though. There are a lot of things like that…aren't there?" I asked looking expectedly at him, the question in my eyes which without the mask he could see._

"_Hey Dick, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking" At this he practically jumped from his sitting position over to me, crushing me into one of those oh so wonderful hugs "We're not like some silly Lego house, Look" He took the house and dropped it "This house broke quickly…true, but we're different Dick" He brought a few other pieces and started making a reinforced base for the house. Once Wally had everything connected he dropped that one…not one piece breaking "We've got foundations Dick. No matter how far we fall…we will never break" I was again pulled into a bone crushing hug but this time…it was me enforcing the bone crushing._

He gave me the same look, warning me that he will start with the whole foundation thing again. I dragged his head down for a loving kiss, short and sweet. Just the way I liked it.

Another crack of lightening scared the living hell out of me. Strange for me to kick ass pretty much every week and for me to be scared of lightening but that was the way it had always been.

**(Wally's POV)**

I had to shelter him from the raging storm, he hated them. Although the look on his face was priceless and almost sent me into hysterics every time, I had been taught my lesson about laughing when Dick was scared. The lesson you ask? Don't do it. A scared Dick is a frightening Dick…especially when someone is laughing at him.

Dick jumped up out of nowhere, running through to the kitchen at Wayne Manor and coming back quicker than I would have thought. He was holding a picture frame tightly to his chest, as If whatever the picture was of was so dear to him that he wanted it near him when he was scared. Dick sat down right where he was before sitting in the opening of my legs as I wrapped my arms around his small but muscular body "What's the picture of Dick?" I asked, wondering what was so dear to him. Probably a picture of his parents, he was very fond of that picture as it was the only one he had of them.

"It's the picture from the day that we went to the amusement park" He showed me the picture and sure enough there was Dick, a head shorter than myself, wearing black boot leg jeans that sat comfortable on his Dark blue Converse to match his hoody, nothing special but each time I saw the photo he took my breath away. Of course there was me, wearing a yellow t-shirt with some knee cut cargo pants, with one arm slung around Dick's shoulders as the other did the ever so popular peace sign. I giggled at the Wally in the picture who was sticking his tongue out at whoever the cameraman was.

After a few moments I saw Dick watching me "What is it bird brain?" I asked, earning myself a punch in the ribs.

"Do you remember that day?" He asked, watching me.

"Are you seriously asking that? Of course I do!" I was insulted that he'd think I'd forgotten. How could I? That day was probably one of the best days in the history of days, for me anyway. Robin looked down and blushed, the reddening of his cheeks driving me mad.

"It was the first day you said you loved me" The blush deepening on his pale skin, I smiled kissing the back of his shoulder remembering.

"I still do" I whispered into his ear as another crack of lightening made him bolt (no pun intended) completely upright, shouldering my mouth and bursting my lip, "fuck" I whispered into my hand that was fast filling with blood although I could feel the healing process start, it should be completely healed in a few hours but Dick freaked apologizing like mad and making a dash for the first aid kit.

A few moments later Dick came rushing in with the kit in tow, opening it and grabbing the sanitary wipe. Dick started dabbing at the cut and I pulled him down on top of me so we were both lying down, I kissed him and let the fireworks go off as they usually did. As I left Dick to clear his mind I placed my hand on his cheek, grinning widely at the now clear headed Richard Grayson "I think I love you better now."

**A/N: **_Very happy with this actually :D R&R is much appreciated. Things I need to work on? Things that where right? Things that were wrong? I want to hear it all._


End file.
